Albus's Gift
by madwriter223
Summary: Albus finds a student freezing outside before Christmas. Oneshot, kinda angsty, the idea sort of popped into my head. Spoilers for Half-Blood Prince, character death.


**Albus' Gift**

Albus Dumbledore was walking down the street of Diagon Alley, humming Christmas carols to himself, a giant stack of presents floating behind him.

"A wonderful Christmas this is going to be." he murmured to himself, whistling merrily. "A wonderful holiday to spend with family and friends."

With a happy grin, he walked past the entrance to Knocturn Alley, stopping short when he heard a whimper. Cautiously he peeked into the other street, his eyes widening almost immediately. There, next to a large dumpster, was sitting a girl. He walked closer to her, recognizing it to be one of his students, a seventh year. But what was Eileen Prince doing in a place like this?

He crouched next to the girl. "Miss Prince?" No reaction. "Miss Prince, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Still no reaction. Most strange.

He gently lay a hand on the girls shoulder. It was ice-cold. He could feel it through his warm gloves. Why, for Merlin's sake, was the girl sitting out here, freezing to death?! Then he noticed it. A small bundle clutched tightly to her iced chest, emitting the quiet whimpers he heard earlier. This thing was wrapped in a thick cloak, probably belonging to the girl, small movements visible from under the cloth. Albus gently unfolded the bundle, revealing a small baby. Now he understood. Miss Prince came from an old pure-blooded family. She must've gotten pregnant, then thrown out for not being wed. It must've happened after she gave birth, considering she hadn't missed a day of school. Quickly, he covered the baby back, and lifted the poor girl, apparating away to Hogwarts. The girl needed help, and fast.

~*~*~

"I'm sorry, Albus. I've done all I could. The rest is up to miss Prince." Poppy Pomfrey said sadly, gazing at the girl laying unmoving on the bed, a cradle standing next to it. "I'm not sure she'll make it, though."

"She must, she has to be there for her boy. How is he, by the way?"

"He's a little malnourished, but nothing serious."

"That's good." Albus looked at the lone figure on the bed. "I'd like to keep her company, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. When she wakes up, call me immediately. And talk to her, we have to keep her conscious."

"I understand."

~*~*~

Albus sat next to the girl, regretting not gaining her trust. This could have been avoided, and the mother and child could've been happily spending the holiday with friends. But, alas, the girl is a Slytherin, and it was a known fact Albus didn't know how to gain the trust of those children. He didn't even want to think how many he'd failed before Eileen.

"Se..." a whisper from the bed forced the Headmaster back to reality.

"Miss Prince... Eileen, how are you feeling?" he asked gently, covering the girls hand with his.

"Seve...rus..."

"Severus? Oh, you mean the baby. He's fine, madam Pomfrey said he's as healthy as a child can be."

"Good..."

"As a matter of fact, I was ordered to call her in case you wake up, and she won't be around. You just wait there, young lady."

"Seve... rus..." Eileen whispered again, reaching weakly towards the cradle.

Albus silently handed her the baby, laying it so it was nestled at the crook of her arm. "He's a beautiful child," he whispered, standing up so he could get Poppy.

"I love you..." Eileen whispered, running her fingers over the small face.

"Miss Prince?"

"Good bye..." her hand fell limply from the baby, chest ceasing all movements.

"POPPY!!" Albus yelled, not knowing what to do. "COME HERE, QUICK!!"

The baby started crying, the Headmaster believing it to be caused by his yell, so he lifted him up, and rocked back and forth gently in a soothing manner, as Poppy burst into the room, trying to save the girl. But the child's tears were caused by hearing his mothers loving heartbeat disappear, fading away, never to return.

~*~*~

It was a grim Christmas for Albus Dumbledore. He had failed, and lost one of the smartest students Hogwarts had known. A very promising young witch died, because of his inability to help. A young mother died.

Ministry Officials were called. They wrote down Poppy's report, asked for the cause of the girls death, and performed a paternity spell on the baby. A muggle named Tobias Snape. After a short confrontation with the child's father, who gave up all rights to the boy, but allowing it to bear his family name, the birth of Severus Snape was filed at the Ministry, and the Officials left.

Now, on the Christmas Eve Staff Party, Albus Dumbledore sat on the couch, silently watching his celebrating teachers. The baby, dressed in a green shirt and silver overalls, rested calmly in his arms, all its attention focused on his white beard. What was he to do with the child? Give him away? The only person that loved him was dead, his family didn't even want to see him. What was he to do?

The baby gurgled, wriggling against Albus' abdomen. Should he keep the child?

"Albus?" Minerva McGonagall sat next to him, looking with stern eyes at the baby. "Do you really think it's wise dressing the boy like that? He could become a Slytherin." she said disdainfully.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin, my dear." Albus answered, smiling warmly at the boy, who was occupying himself with sucking his beard. "Nothing wrong at all."

"If you say so." she leaned back. "Have you thought about what you'll do with him? The Ministry allowed you to decide, after all."

"I think I'll keep him."

"You can't be serious. Hogwarts is no place for a baby."

"True. But I think miss Prince let go, because she had found a safe place for her baby."

"More like a perfect person to raise the little tyke." Filius Flitwick said, charming some feathers to dance for the baby.

"That's right. Besides, young Severus is a Christmas present for the world. I'm sure he'll do some great things when he grows up." Albus smiled as the baby tried to catch the twirling feathers.

"With the start in life he had, he'll probably follow a 'Dark Lord'." Minerva added cynically.

"Maybe, maybe not. But for now, lets all help this little one discover the world. Because he's staying here, Minerva. So stop pouting and learn to like him."

"Hmph."

"Did you hear that, Severus?" Pomona Sprout lifted the baby from Albus' arms high over her head. "You've got a lot of Aunt's and Uncle's who'll take good care of you."

"And a Grandfather to spoil him." Horace Slughorn laughed, nodding to Dumbledore.

'Yes.' Albus thought, gazing at the teacher drinking a toast to little Severus. 'You've got a big family now. Whatever road you'll walk on, I'll be there to help you. Your mother gave me a wonderful gift. I'll make sure she won't be disappointed.'


End file.
